1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transportation system and more particularly to a system usable for transportation of people as well as automobiles and other freight loads with very high safety, efficiency, speed and convenience, with capital costs and fuel, labor and other operating costs being minimized and with minimal adverse environmental effects. The system is compatible with existing systems and is readily integrated therewith.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Conventional rail systems have become increasingly costly to construct, maintain and operate with the result that their use for transport of freight and for interurban passenger travel has been supplanted to a large degree by use of trucks and automobiles. For public transportation in cities, rail-supported street cars have been replaced by buses which have been used less and less as a result of the increased use of automobiles for personal travel. The resulting truck and automobile traffic over streets and highways is a problem of increasing magnitude.
Systems known as "Intelligent Vehicle Highway Systems" are now being proposed for reducing certain problems associated with automobiles and are receiving considerable attention, but it appears that they may be very expensive and the degree to which such systems will be successful is open to question. Systems have been also been used or proposed using automatically operated and driver-less vehicles supported on elevated "monorail" guideways, but such systems have generally been limited to use on a small scale in special applications and have not enjoyed widespread success.